


Bound To Happen

by CrownedAnxietyAttack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedAnxietyAttack/pseuds/CrownedAnxietyAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley had never wanted to hit something so hard in his life.</p>
<p>It had only been a few days since his brother’s return, and every second of it Stanley had spent with his jaw locked and his eyes on the kids. Stanford hadn’t been holding up his end of the deal. The jackass probably thought that Stan hadn’t even noticed. That wasn’t even the worst of it. Whenever he was near his brother, his muscles would lock up and bulge as if they wanted to lash out at the man. His finger would claw at any unfortunate object in his hands or curl into tight fists. The hair on his arms would raise and goosebumps would break out on his skin…the goosebumps actually only appeared when Ford happened to touch him, which was odd, but rarely happened. Either way, the asshole had a way of crawling under his skin and making Stan want to rip out his spine. Or something equally as violent and bloody. Stan let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. He needed to stop thinking about his brother. He might actually end up decking his brother the next time he sees him if he’s not careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To Happen

Stanley had never wanted to hit something so hard in his life.

It had only been a few days since his brother’s return, and every second of it Stanley had spent with his jaw locked and his eyes on the kids. Stanford hadn’t been holding up his end of the deal. The jackass probably thought that Stan hadn’t even noticed. That wasn’t even the worst of it. Whenever he was near his brother, his muscles would lock up and bulge as if they wanted to lash out at the man. His finger would claw at any unfortunate object in his hands or curl into tight fists. The hair on his arms would raise and goosebumps would break out on his skin…the goosebumps actually only appeared when Ford happened to touch him, which was odd, but rarely happened. Either way, the asshole had a way of crawling under his skin and making Stan want to rip out his spine. Or something equally as violent and bloody. Stan let out a sigh and rubbed his temples. He needed to stop thinking about his brother. He might actually end up decking his brother the next time he sees him if he’s not careful.

_You’re not careful, you’re reckless. Stupidly so;_ Stanford’s voice nagged in his head.

Stan’s eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth. Ugh. He even wanted to beat the shit out of the voice in his head. Stan let out a growling sigh and leaned back in his office chair, the seat creaking under his weight. He pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. On top of everything else, he has to figure out how he’s going to repair the shack. There’s only so much he and Soos can do on their own. With the shack being temporarily closed and thus no cash flow, it was seeming like fixing the shack was going to be impossible. “I’m too old for this shit,” Stan grumbled as he leaned back further in his chair and folded his arms behind his head, his laced fingers cradling his head. His suit jacket hung from the back of his chair, brushing the dusty wood floors below as he stared at the ceiling. He slowly realized how tired he was. He glanced over at the clock on his wall and saw that it was 11:43. He’s used to staying up until three in the morning working on the portal, but now that he doesn’t have to, he’s been able to sleep more and he body has taken a strong liking to it. Stan’s body had grown calm and relaxed, fully at peace as his eyes slid closed and a light smile spread on his face. That’s when he heard it. A heavy _tump_ of large boots quietly walking down the wood floored halls. Stan’s smile vanished and his brows pulled down in a deep scowl but he didn’t dare open his eyes. He wanted this peace to last longer. All he got was a few more seconds. The light jiggle of the doorknob informed Stan that a hand had taken hold of it, his muscles beginning to tense up as he heard it turn. The door slid open silently, a small but cold gust of air brushing over his skin and making goosebumps rise. Stan tightly gripped his own hair as his hands curled into fists as he heard the boots enter the room, approaching him, before stopping in front of his desk.

Just say nothing. Just leave. That’s all Stan wanted. Just leave him alone and fight another day.

“Stanley?”

Of fucking course he’d talk. When does he ever shut up.

Stan’s eyes snapped open and he glared heatedly at his brother. Stanford saw his glare and blinked before glaring back with an equal amount of venom. Stan might have to punch him after all. Stan’s eyes scanned his brother’s body. He had lost the coat, scarf, goggles, and gun and now Stan could see what those thirty years had done to him. His build was still slimmer than his own. Ford lacked any signs of a waist and his shoulders and hips were roughly the same width, not broad or wide, but strong in appearance. When they were kids, his body type only made him appear more feminine than masculine, but now he had muscle. Not as much as himself, but it was noticeable even through that stupid turtleneck sweater. Ford had even been so kind as to demonstrate that he picked up a few skills in whatever dimensions he’d been too when he came out of the portal. On Stanley himself. Stan’s blood boiled at the thought. At how Stanford had been treating him these past few days. How Ford treated him those past ten odd years. The man couldn’t show his appreciation for his own brother once. A sour taste stained Stanley’s tongue and it disgusted him so much that he spat on the floor as he sat up in his chair, resting his left elbow on the arm of the chair and his hand on top of the other. Stanford’s nose wrinkled in disgust at the display and Stanley couldn’t help but grin. He hadn’t meant to disturb his brother, but he’ll take the win. “Whaddya want, Stanford?” Stan asked, his voice oozing a sour flavor. Stan watched as his brother’s jaw flexed, muscles jumping from the strength of his angered bite.

“I came in here in search of an old project, only to find another room you’ve taken as your own,” Stanford nearly barked. Stan’s grin widened, flashing his aged off-white teeth, as he stare up at his brother. He could smell a fight. His body buzzed with urgency to smash his fist into Ford’s better-than-tho face. He used to hate the thought of fighting his brother in any way. Now he craved it.

“You gonna cry about it? That always was your best move when we were kids. Ford gets a boo boo to the ego and runs to daddy, cryin’ an’ bitchin’, and gets everything he wants. You must hate it when things don’t go your way,” Stan sneered. Ford’s face hardened and his dark brown eyes seemed to burn in anger. Stan was digging right under his skin, but he planned on going even deeper.

“That’s not true and you know it,” Ford said through his teeth.

Stanley raised a brow and faked an over-dramatic look of innocence on his face. “Really? I could'a sworn that’s how it was. I mean, you’re hissy fits held a lot of power on the old man. I mean, the one about the college? That was a masterpiece,” Stan said with a sharp grin and leaned back in his chair. Ford’s face became enraged and his fists clenched tightly at his sides, his knuckles turning white. Stan watched as his brother swallowed before parting his lips.

“That…was my _dream_ _school_ ,” Ford said slowly.

Stan barked out a laugh, making his brother jump as he tightly clutched his stomach. "Yer killin’ me, pointdexter! You only knew about that school for what, a _day_ , and it’s suddenly your dream school? What a riot!“ Stan bellowed, laughing harder.

Stanford raised his fist and brought it down on Stanley’s desk, silencing his laugh with a loud boom as the wood cracked beneath his fist. Stan glared up at his brother as Stanford towered over his desk. "What the hell does that matter?! I had a chance to _**be** _ somebody, Stanley! I had a chance to go to a good school and become successful and you took it away from me! **You** ruined **my** life!” Ford snarled.

Fire raced through Stanley’s body and he knew there was no turning back now. The safety was off the gun and they were both ready to shoot. Stan stood up and slapped both of his hands down on the desk as he pressed his face close to his brother’s. “Excuse me? You ‘weren’t successful’? Are you _shitting_ me, Ford? Which one of us actually **got** into a college? Huh? Which one of us got a grant? Which one of us got Pa’s respect? Which one of us got to decide their future? Which one of us had to _**suck** **dick** _ just to stay alive! Which one of us, Ford? Which one of us!” Stanley roared in his face. Stanley saw Stanford’s rage crack as his face began to soften.

“Wait…Stan, you…you were a prostitute?” Stanford asked, his voice soft compared to his bellowing rage from before. Stanley choked at his words and deepened his scowl. He didn’t want sympathy. He hated sympathy. He wanted to hit his brother. He wanted Ford to hit him back. He wanted blood on his hands. Not sympathy.

“Spare me. As if you really care. You’re more worried about yourself than anyone else. God, how the fuck did I even stand to be around you when we were kids? How I didn’t realize that you’re a selfish asshole before now, I’ll never know,” Stanley snapped.

Anger flashed in Ford’s eyes again and he bared his teeth in anger. “ _I’m_ selfish? You destroyed my project because you wanted to fulfill some stupid fantasy of us sailing for the rest of our lives! You demolished my dream so you could continue to have your own!” Ford snarled.

“It wasn’t _my_ dream! It was **our** dream until you flaked out on me!” Lee shouted, pressing his forehead roughly against his brother’s.

“I NEVER WANTED TO GO SAILING WITH YOU. I ONLY HUMORED YOU. I NEVER, EVER, WANTED TO WASTE MY LIFE SAILING ON A FUCKING BOAT WITH YOU,” Stanford screamed.

Stanley froze. His body became cold as Stanford’s words sunk in deep, his eyes blown wide as they stared at his brother who was just as shocked by his own words as Stanley was. He felt his heart constrict in his chest before shattering easily. The one thing he had clung to all these years, the thought that Ford, at one point in time, did want to share his life with him, had been nothing more than a lie. Stanley’s trembling fingers clawed at the desk as his breath hitched and became shallow, tears burning in his eyes. Stanford began to pull away as tears streamed down Stan’s cheeks. He felt Stanford’s forehead leave his, and that’s when he snapped.  
"You…,“ Stanley grabbed the front of Ford’s sweater and yanked him forward and smashed the right side of his face with a large fist, "you fucking lied to me!”  
Stanford let out a shocked yelp as Stanley hit him. Lee got in two more hits before Ford tore his sweater free from his grip and gave Stan a swift left hook. Ford grabbed the front of Lee’s shirt and yanked him down on top of the desk and hit him again, making Stan grunt and struggle against him. Ford struck him again, his knuckles bruised and bleeding. He didn’t know if the blood was from the cuts on his knuckles or from the large gash across Stan’s nose, which was bleeding profusely. He didn’t know if he broke it or not, but at the moment, he didn’t give a shit. Stan twisted under his strength and managed to kick Ford’s side and make him loosen his grip. Giving Stan the chance to wail on his brother. This time, Stan struck his left cheek and then his stomach before pushing him and making Ford stumble back. Ford grunted as he grabbed his pained stomach, his eyes full of rage as he glared up at Stanley. Tears streamed down Stan’s face, mixing with the river of blood gushing from his nose. Ford watched as both liquids dripped from his chin, Stanley’s glasses broken and askew on his face.

“You never once cared for me! Everything we’ve been through together has been a lie! You never saw me as your brother! _You never loved me!_ ” Stanley cried.

Stanford scowled and spat blood out of his mouth, staining the rug below. “That’s a lie,” Ford growled through his teeth.

“I don’t believe you. You can’t make me believe your lies,” Stan hissed.

Stanford growled and lunged at his brother, fist raised. Stan caught his right hand and stopped his attack, clutching the front of his sweater tightly. Ford had his other hand ready to strike, but he didn’t move. "You’re such a fucking idiot,“ Ford breathed before lunging again, pressing his lips tightly against his brother’s. Stan felt his brother’s soft, plump lips against his and he closed his eyes tightly, pulling him closer as blood smeared on their lips. Stan let go of his wrist and tightly gripped Ford’s muscular shoulder, moaning when the recently freed hand swept through his hair and cupped the back of his head and neck. Fuck, Ford’s hands were huge. Stan had always had large hands, but now Ford had beaten him. He blames it on the extra fingers. Another hand appeared at Stan’s elbow, the nails clawing at his skin. They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, opening their mouths to lick and nip at each other’s lips. Tasting Stanley’s blood on their tongues. That only made Stan groan and jerk his hips forward, grinding against Ford’s hips as his brother pushed him back against the desk. They were both getting hard. Their fingers trembled as they clung to each other desperately, rocking their bodies against each other as their kiss deepened into a wet mess. Ford pulled back and broke their kiss, making Stan grunt in protest. Ford spat blood from his mouth and Stanley smirked. His blood was smeared all over Ford’s mouth and staining his teeth. He looked so animalistic. Lust lashed at his body and he tightened his hold on Ford’s shirt.

"Come on, pointdexter. I know you like it rough. I remember our 'lessons’. Now bring it or I’m gonna hit you again,” Stan growled.

Ford grinned toothily at his brother and jerked his hips, grinding against his brother and making him moan. “That’s a lot of brave words coming from someone as submissive as you,” Ford growled in Lee’s ear, nipping at the lobe. Stan groaned and rolled his hips in sync with his brother as his hands clung to Ford’s shoulders. Ford growled in Stan’s ear as he snaked his hand down his body, making his brother blush through his bruises.

“I haven’t played with anyone in a long time,” Ford hummed. Stan whined at his words as he felt Ford’s fingers nearing his belt. Stanford scraped his teeth along Stanley’s neck before taking a harsh bite.

“Ahh! Hhng, Ford,” Stan gasped and moaned, his body jolting from the painfully pleasing sensation.

Stanford released his skin from his teeth and licked the abused skin before moving to lick the lobe of his ear and poking his tongue inside. Stan whined and dug his nails deeper into his brother’s back. "How many people have you been with since I was gone?“ Ford asked as he began undoing his twin’s belt. Stan panted heavily as Ford’s hand came closer and closer to his cock. His mind had grown cloudy and he didn’t even register what his brother had said. Ford scowled and grabbed the front of Stan’s pants and squeezed his bulge, making Stan moan and wince at the slightly too rough pressure. "Answer me,” Ford ordered.

“N-no one. I-I’ve been alone for thirty years,” Stan panted.

Ford hummed. “Good. I don’t want people touching what’s mine,” Ford said.

Ford undid Stan’s belt and pants and shoved his hand down his brother’s pants. Stan’s eyes widened and he threw his head back. "Shit! Ahh! Oh fuck,“ Stan moaned. All six fingers stroked his cock and Stan couldn’t hold back his moans. His hands had become calloused from all the years of surviving on the other side of the portal, but they were warm and big and far more skilled than he remembered. "D-did you touch yourself a lot over there? Y-you weren’t n-nearly as good a-as this before,” Stan stuttered as he gasped at his brother’s touch.

“Don’t talk,” Ford said.

Stan chuckled at his short answer but was cut short when Ford massaged his balls. "Ha! Ahhn! Oh fuck yes!“ Stan moaned, biting his bottom lip, teeth scraping blood from his skin. Ford gave his balls a firm squeeze before pulling his hand out of his pants.

"Take everything off,” Ford whispered in his ear before pulling away. Stan whimpered but did as he was told. He practically ripped off his clothes, eager to get the show on the road. Stanford wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve and smirked at his brother as his eyes roamed hungrily over his body.

"Hmm, it’s nice to see that you haven’t changed too much since I last saw you,“ Ford said, licking his lips as he approached his brother.

Stan raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I’m covered in wrinkles, my hair is gray, I’m fatter, and I-” Stan was interrupted by a rough kiss from Ford, which ended as quickly as it started.

“I told you to keep quiet. Now get on your knees, and suck me off like a good little whore,” Ford growled. Stan moaned at his words, having not expected such a request to leave his lips. He hadn’t done that in so long…but there was no looking back now because Ford was forcing him down onto his knees and his buckle was undone and his zipper was being pulled down and–oh shit his cock was huge. Stanley couldn’t stop himself from drooling as he stared at his brother’s cock. He hadn’t expected Ford to have grown so much. When they were younger, Stan had always been bigger. Ford wasn’t small by any means, but he wasn’t anywhere near Stan’s size. Now they were almost even. Stan’s girth being just a hair thicker and and his length just an inch longer. He wanted to choke on that dick. But, he knew Ford liked to take it slow. To savor it. At least, at first. Stan reached up and wiped as much blood off his face as he could. A trickle of blood escaped his nose but it was faint, nothing compared to the mess from a few minutes ago. Stan licked his lips. For the first time in god knows how many years, he was nervous. It had been so long…what if he wasn’t good anymore? What if he disappointed Ford? That’s the last thing he wanted.

“Stanley?” Ford asked, slight concern breaking his hard mask.

The sound of his name on Ford’s tongue snapped him back to reality and his hands reached out to run his hands over Stanford’s thighs. A small groan escaped his brother’s throat and encouraged Stan to proceed into more daring activity. His hands roamed higher until they rested on his sculpted hips, then inched closer and closer to the goal. His fingertips brushed over the base of Ford’s cock and a light hiss brushed by his ears. More encouragement from his brother. Stan swallowed thickly as he felt the heavy weight of Stanford’s cock. It was hot and throbbing in his hands and it was more intimidating than encouraging. But he wasn’t going to disappoint Ford. Stan licked his lips again and leaned forward, using his fingertips to guide Ford’s cock to his mouth. He gently lapped at the bottom of Ford’s cock, his tongue enjoying the heat and the way his cock throbbed at the contact. Stan’s tongue slipped back inside his mouth, the muscle licking the insides of his cheeks and brushing over his teeth. Savoring the taste of his skin. That’s the exact moment when all of his worry and doubts melted away and lust took over. Stan licked greedily at the underside of Ford’s cock, coating his own fingers in saliva in his urgency. His tongue swiped at the head before swirling around it and dipping into the tip. Stan smirked when he recognized the familiar taste of pre-cum. He pulled back and grinned at his brother. "Leakin’ already? What are you, a teenager?“ he joked. Ford glared at him, the hard look sending a cold shiver down his spine. Stan swallowed and broke their staring competition, his eyes nervously looking elsewhere. Stan busied himself by licking along the sides of Ford’s cock, slowly relaxing to the steady throb and the familiar taste. His tense shoulders softened when he heard a muffle moan come from his brother and placed a gentle kiss on the red head of his cock. Stan licked his lips one last time and parted his lips, easing Ford’s dripping dick into his mouth. His tongue brushed the bottom of the head and Ford moaned, running his fingers through Stan’s hair in encouragement. Stan closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider, taking in more.

"Shit,” Ford murmured, biting his lip.

Stan let out a soft whimper as he moved his hands to Ford’s hips and held them tightly as he took every inch of his brother’s dick, his nose buried in dark pubes. Ford moaned again and let another curse fall from his lips as he refrained from thrusting into his brother’s warm, tight, and wet throat. Stan swallowed slowly, his throat massaging Ford’s cock as drool seeped from the corners of his mouth and slid down his chin. Stan slowly pulled back, dragging out the moment, his tongue teasing the underside of his cock. Ford moaned again and bit his bottom lip harder, his teeth threatening to tear the skin. Stan sucked the head, pre-cum staining his tongue and he pulled off and opened his eyes, a shining string of saliva connecting his lips to his brother’s cock. Stan stared blankly at Ford’s hard cock as it pulsed and twitched under his gaze. Stan let his eyes slowly fall closed as he leaned in and kissed the head once again before swallowing him whole and gently sucking, teeth occasionally grazing his hypersensitive skin.

“Fuck, just like that, Stan. So good,” Ford praised breathlessly.

Stan swallowed and pulled back before taking him back in, slowly bobbing his head. Ford groaned and tightened his grip on Stan’s hair. He purred encouraging words as Stan gradually gained speed, taking more and more with each thrust. Ford’s hips twitched with the urge to meet his brother’s mouth mid-thrust, but he held himself back. He was enjoying the current view. Stan’s lips stretched thin around his cock, drool running down his chin, the disgustingly enticing slurping and grunting noises he made as he choked on his cock. It was all so beautiful. It was made better when he saw a glimpse of how excited Stan was, his cock hard and twitching as pre-cum dripped from the tip onto the floor below.

“Such a beautiful cock sucker. Going so long without my cock, I bet you were dying without me around. Nothing could replace me, could it? I bet you could only get off because you were thinking about me. About how I’d punish you when I got back. About all the things I’d do to your body. All the pleasure and pain. All the places I could mark you. All the places I’d fuck you. All the ways I could turn you into a quivering, drooling mess,” Ford purred, his fingers brushing along the sensitive part of Stan’s skull. Stan let out a whine and his movements stuttered. Ford hadn’t been that far off from the truth. Ford smirked darkly and tightened his hold on Stan’s hair.  
“You want me to fuck your throat raw, don’t you? You want me to fuck your throat so hard that you can barely get any words out, your voice broken and throat sore. People would know what I’ve done to you. They’d know that you let your brother fuck your throat and that you loved it. They’d know how big of a dirty slut you are. And you want that,” Ford sneered.

Stan moaned and swallowed around Ford’s cock. His dirty talk was as filthy as ever. Ford pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, burying his cock deep in Stan’s throat and roughly hitting the back. Stan’s eyes widened and he lightly choked, more drool falling from his lips. His blue-ish brown eyes stared up at Ford who grinned toothily down at him.

“What a slut,” Ford chuckled darkly. Ford pulled back and slammed forward, hitting the back of Stan’s throat again and making the man gag. Ford pulled back again and thrusted back in, his breathing becoming heavy and short as his eyes glazed over with lust. This time, Stan moaned and his fingers dug painfully into Ford’s hips as he waited patiently for his brother to move again. Ford cursed and began thrusting into Stan’s mouth, each thrust becoming rougher than the last, Stan’s moans louder than the one before. Tears gathered at the corners of Stan’s eyes but he moaned at the harsh treatment Ford was giving him. He loved how it hurt. He loved how he had no control. He loved how Ford’s cock filled his throat with his wide girth and made him moan. Stan whined as one of his hands let go of Ford’s hip and grabbed his own cock, stroking the leaking member as his brother fucked his mouth. Ford was slowly coming undone, gasping loudly as his hips stuttered in their thrusts. He noticed that one of Stan’s hands had disappeared and glanced between Stan’s legs. Stan was stroking his own cock in tune with Ford’s thrusts and he seemed to be leaking a lot. Seconds away from cumming. That wasn’t gonna happen. Ford tightened his grip on Stan’s grey hair and yanked him off his cock violently, pressing the back of his head on the edge of his desk and slightly throwing him off balance as his spine was forced to bend further from his odd position. Stan swallowed in fear at Ford’s hard gaze, shakily trying to balance on the balls of his feet without the help of his knees. His legs trembled under his own weight and he tightened his grip on Ford’s hips.

“I didn’t say that you could touch yourself, did I?” Ford snapped.

Stan gulped, silently relishing how sore his throat felt, and lightly shook his head.

“I’m glad you realize you made a mistake. This will make teaching you a lesson much easier. Get on the desk. Now,” Ford ordered. He let go of Stan’s hair and took a step back, making Stan’s knees take up the task of landing him safely back on the ground. Stan winced when his knees hit the wood floors hard, but didn’t dare dwell on the pain in favor of following his brother’s demands. He slowly stood up on his unsteady legs, knuckles white as his fingers clawed at the desk. Stan sat on the edge of the desk and laid down on his back, spreading his legs wide and blushing in embarrassment. He remembered that this was his brother’s favorite position. One that allowed them to be super close and made it easy for Ford to see the pleasured expressions on his face. Stan reached up and opened a drawer, blindly searching inside until he found a familiar shape and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Stan placed the bottle a few inches away from his hip, silently offering it to his brother. Though, honestly, he expected Ford to merely use spit or force his way inside. Ford appeared between Stan’s legs, his large hands on his thighs and spreading his legs wider with little effort. Stan blushed when he realized that his brother had stripped down completely. He was actually a bit more buff than he originally thought. And it seemed that Ford had become just as hairy as himself. But Ford had something he didn’t. He was covered in huge scars. One’s that told horrifying tales without him saying a word. Stan swallowed and avoided Ford’s gaze, turning his head to stare at the wall instead. The man was taken by surprise when he heard a familiar _pop_ of a cap and realized that Ford had used lube. He honestly hadn’t expected for him to use it. A cold finger pressed at his entrance and Stan held his breath, fingers digging into the desk and papers beneath him. Ford pushed forward and slipped a whole finger inside Stan who let out a slow exhale at the feeling. His cock twitched and he bit his lip. He hadn’t felt someone elses fingers in him for some time. He clenched down on the finger before slowly rocking his hips, showing that he was ready for more. Ford let out a deep chuckle and slid in a second finger, gently stroking his fingers in his brother. Stan’s breath hitched and he swallowed as his thighs trembled. He let out a soft whine and bit his lip as he rocked down on the fingers. He needed more. More fingers. More friction. More Ford.

“Do you want another?” Ford whispered in his ear, nipping at his lobe. Stan groaned at his words and nodded. Ford smirked and scissored Stan a few moments longer and then slid a third finger inside. Stan moaned and jerk his hips, trying to get the fingers to reach further inside. Ford chuckled again and merely thrusted his fingers in and out of his brother, watching as Stan began to squirm under his actions. After a few minutes, Stan was nothing more than a mewling and panting mess as he twitched with each small thrust. Ford licked his lips and smirked as he lined a fourth finger at his entrance and pushed in.

"AH! _Shit_! Ahhngh!“ Stan moaned, arching his back off of the desk.

Ford smirked and began to bite at his brother’s neck as Stan rocked his hips down on his four fingers. Stan whined when Ford bit a particularly sensitive part on his neck and tore at the papers beneath him. After a few minutes of Ford sucking, licking, biting, and pretty much praising Stan’s skin, he had efficiently distracted his brother to not notice when he pressed a fifth finger at his entrance. It was when Ford began to push it in when Stan noticed. He threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut, his back arching off the desk as he cursed.

"Shit! Ah! Oh, fuck,” Stan whimpered. Ford shushed him by kissing and biting his swollen lips. When all five fingers rested inside Stan, the larger twin let out a loud, guttural moan. Ford smirked and straightened his spine.

“How about that. You can still take all five,” Ford purred cheekily. Stan swallowed as his heart raced in his chest. He felt so _full_. He hadn’t felt this full in _decades_. God he missed this. Ford crooked his fingers and brushed a certain spot. Stan’s eyes blew wide and he threw a hand over his mouth as he screamed in pleasure, his back arching off the desk as a lustful cloud of pleasure raced through his body. His head became fuzzy as lust took over, drool falling from his gaping mouth.

Ford smirked, “Right where I left it.” He thrusted his five fingers inside Stan who moaned and bucked against him, thighs violently trembling as his toes curled. Ford suddenly pulled out his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting a healthy amount onto his swollen cock and quickly spread it by stroking his leaking erection. Stan raised his head and moaned when he saw what his brother was doing. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last very long. Ford cast the bottle to the floor carelessly and aligned himself at Stan’s entrance, spreading Stan’s legs wide. Ford gazed into Stan’s eyes and this time, Stan didn’t look away. Stan nodded and held his legs further apart for his brother. Ford let out a shaky breath and pressed forward, the head of his cock slipping inside with relative ease and making both boys moan. Ford continued to press forward, his cock stretching and filling Stan inch by inch. Stan couldn’t breathe. He had forgotten how good it felt to have a cock inside him. To have Ford inside him. It felt _so_ _good_. Stan let out a loud moan and rocked his hips, encouraging Ford to speed things up. Ford ignored his eagerness and filled him to the hilt and waited. Stan whined and squirmed. He needed friction. Stan licked his lips and swallowed.

“I was under the impression that you were going to fuck me senseless. And if you don’t fuck me so hard that I can’t even sit without wincing or walk without a limp, I’ll punch you,” Stan said, his voice faint and raw, breaking off with every other word. Ford moaned at the sound of his voice and his words and pulled back. He twitched his hips back in and Stan groaned. Ford began to pick up speed, his thrusts becoming harder and harder and ever so slowly driving his brother mad. Soon, Ford’s fingers clawed at Stan’s thighs as his thrusts became rough and fast. Stan threw his head back and moaned as he gasped for air. For some reason he couldn’t breathe. He felt Ford’s cock stretch him over and over again as it nailed him hard each time. Ford groaned and angled his hips and jerked his hips hard.

“FUCK!” Stan screamed. His prostate had been hit head on and he almost came on the spot. Stan whined and wiggled his hips for more. Ford eagerly gave it to him. Stan gasped and moaned, crying out his brother’s name as Ford hit his prostrate hard with each thrust. Stan’s cock twitched as heat pooled in his stomach. He was going to cum.

“F-fuck, Ford! Hah! I-I’m gonna come! I’m gonna come!” Stan whined, his hand reaching down to touch himself. Ford slapped his hand away and grabbed Stan’s cock instead, stroking him in tune with his thrusts.

“Come. Come all over yourself. I wanna see you be the filthy little slut you really are. I want to see you cum as I fuck you hard. I want to watch you tremble and shake beneath me as you cry out my name. Do it, Stanley. Come. Now,” Ford ordered a bit breathlessly. Stan moaned and threw his head back as he screamed his brother’s name and came. Cum drenched his pudgy stomach and had even reached his chest, some even falling onto Ford’s hand.

“Fuck, yes yes yes! HAH! Ford!” Stan cried out as his brother hit his prostate again, making him come a second time. Not much cum came out that time, but Stan felt so fucking good that he could care less. But Ford enjoyed the display and with the added experience of Stan’s tight ass and the way he kept clenching on his cock-it sent him over the edge.

“Shit. Fucking-ghn! Oooh, _Lee_ ,” Ford moaned as he came. Stan groaned as he felt himself be filled with his brother’s seed, relishing every dirty second of it. Once Ford was done he slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of Stan. Both of them were a trembling, sweaty mess, but neither cared. They laid there uselessly as they tried to slow their hearts and return to their normal breathing patterns. After a few minutes, Ford was the first to move and pushed himself off of Stan and stood up straight. He held a hand out to Stan who stared at it for a few seconds and took it, grateful for Ford’s help in sitting up. Stan stared down at the wood floors, not wanting to meet his brother’s gaze. There were two ways this could go. One meant that Ford apologized for everything that’s happened between them and they live happily ever after. The second and more realistic route, was for them to not resolve anything and let the wall between them thicken. Stan closed his eyes, fighting back tears. Life shouldn’t be this fucking hard.

Warm, muscular arms wrapped around his shoulders as his face was pressed against Ford’s sweaty, hairy chest. Stan blinked and waited for an explanation for the hug, but received nothing. Stan’s eyes narrowed before he closed them tightly and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist and hugged him tightly. Things between them weren’t going to be fixed easily. Stan wasn’t sure they were ever going to be fixed. But he’ll take any love he can get from his brother.

If he thought about it hard enough, he could trick his mind into believing that they were teenagers again.

A time when Ford loved him as much as Stan loved Ford.

Those were the days.


End file.
